In recent years, services using AR (Augmented Reality) technology have been developed and provided. For example, a technique is known in which an object arranged around the location of a mobile terminal is acquired, and the object including a variety of information and images is overlaid and displayed on an image in real space acquired by a camera provided to the mobile terminal. A technique is also known in which a predetermined marker is detected from an image in real space acquired by a camera in a mobile terminal, and an object associated with the marker is overlaid on the image in real space and displayed on a display. In connection with the techniques described above, a device is known which detects a region in the flesh color from a captured image in real space and allows a virtual object (pet) to appear at the detected position (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).